One World, Two kinds of Magic
by Slashfan-80
Summary: When Chris Halliwell was sent flying by some demon he orbs out but he and up landing at Forks to be more expecific The Cullens backyard...what will happen nest when they realize what he is, and when he realize what they are?
1. Haven't I had enough?

**Ch. 1**

**Haven't I gotten enough??**

**Chris POV**

"Demons!" I called after my brothers. My brothers and I have been power full witches with special powers that we use to kick some demon ass since I was 16, Wyatt is my bigger brother he is a year older then me and he's the most power full witch of all times, Melinda is two years younger then me, we share the same power as witches but I'm more power full then her because I'm half whitelighter so I have more power then her.

Wyatt orbed in with Melinda, and blown up the demon right next to me. At the same moment I was send across the room from some other demon I didn't even recognized, but before I hit the wall I orbed out hoping to find some help, but instead I hit my head on something hard and cold.

When I woke up, there were four persons around me and I heard another couple talking over in the other room.

The four in the sofa with me were all pale white with light colored eyes, like gold, and they all looked like they were super models.

"Hi!" The one with sort hair and looked like the smallest said. "I'm Alice, what's your name?"

* * *

**I no it's small but if you liked Review and I'll continue the storie**


	2. Meeting part 1

**2 – ****Meeting**

**Wyatt POV**

"It has been over 6 hours, we need to do something." I've been pacing over the room since Chris was gone.

"We can't do anything we didn't try." My mom, Piper, said. She was sitting in the middle of aunt Paige and aunt Paige.

"We tried every thing…" Phoebe started to say but was interrupted by Paige.

"Scrying,"

"Summoning,"

"Sensing." My dad said who looked like just entered in the room, since he was so quite.

**Edward POV**

"Carlisle, what exactly is him?" I asked my father will we were in the kitchen looking the boy that arrived here.

'I don't really know but if I am right, he maybe a witch.' Carlisle thought. My eyes opened I shock I looked at the kid in our sofa. He looked so young, and then suddenly his thoughts were screaming in my head. 'Wait this can't be happening, I can't be meeting a vampire okay Chris remember what the book said about vampires: They are pale, okay they are. They have red eye, good that they don't have. They are beautiful for humans' eyes; this is bad, really bad. They're really strong and fast, but there is no way of proving that here.

"What are you exactly??" I asked

"What are _you_??" He asked.

"I'll answer you question if you answer mine." I said. He looked at me like he was searching for something.

"I'm Chris Halliwell; I'm part witch, part guardian angel, and son of a Charmed One." When he finished talking every one gasped, Carlisle was socked because of the last part. 'A Charmed One son, _OH MY GOD_!!' But I, liked promised, told him what I am.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm a vegetarian vampire, my family and I only drink animal blood."


	3. Meeting part 2

**Ch. 3**

**Meeting part. 2**

**CPOV**

"Oh my God!!!" I screamed, none of them were ready for my reactions, I got up and I was ready to attack if any of them got close enough to me.

Suddenly a hand was on my back, a warm hand, I jumped around and saw this beautiful girl, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were on mine, she looked by the age of 17, her skin wasn't as pale as the rest of the room but it was still beautiful, her bronze hair was beautiful with those curls. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Don't worry I won't let any one hurt you, I promise." I looked in her eyes, I could always tell when a person was telling a lie by the look in there eyes, but hers seemed like she was telling the truth.

"I trust you." I said nodding, she took my hand and took me back to the sofa. When I looked around I could see that every one was looking at the girl.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen, but I prefer Nessie." She smiled a dazzling smile. "nice to meet you Chris."

When every one was in front of use she started to introduce them.

"That's Carlisle, my granpa, the one on his left side is Esme, my grandma, on her left is Edward, my dad, then Bella, my mom, then Alice, my aunt, then Jasper, my uncle, then Emmet, my uncle, and the last one is Rosalie, my aunt. So are you going to tell us a bit about your self our I will have to just keep telling you more things about us."

"Well I think I don't want to now more about you guys, a least not now, no offence but your family is kind of complicated, just like mine…but I do have one question." I said looking away.

"Spill."

"Well I read in the Book of Shadows that some vampires had special powers I just wanted to now if any of you guys had??" I asked will I decided to look at her she was smiling, what did that mean??

"Well my dad, Edward, can read minds, my mom has shield, my aunt Alice can see the future, my uncle Jasper can sense emotions and change them, and me I can show people memories and thoughts. That's it." She was looking at me, but she was looking at me like she was hoping I would run._ Wait did she just say her dad con read mind, like _all _I've been thinking, o crap!!!_

I gave a look for the first time really concentrating one their faces, when I saw the one called Jasper, I instantly knew I have seen him from some were, I started to stare at him hoping I would remember.

"So any other question??" Nessie said, distracting me from my thoughts, them suddenly I remembered, the picture, dad's picture in World War II…_Oh My God!!!_

"Jasper, do you now a guy named Leo Wyatt??" I asked him everyone was looking from me to Jasper, waiting for his answer. We were staring at each other, I was trying to see what if he was going to tell the truth or not.

"Yes, I knew him why?" He answered, he was telling the truth I could feel.

"He's my father." I told him.


	4. Chris family tree

**Ch. 4**

**Chris family ****tree **

**Nessie POV (NPOV)**

"That's impossible, he died, I saw him die." I heard uncle Jasper. I was looking at Chris, he shrugged and gave him a small smile, that was dazzling even if it had been same.

"Wait if uncle Jasper saw him died. Then how is he your father??" I asked, when Chris looked at me he gave me a beautiful smile, that almost set my heart jumping.

"It's king of complicated, but if I'm going to tell then I'll have to start from the begging, that goes way back to my ancestor, and the begging of my family line Melinda Warren. And it's kind of a long story." He said looking to everyone in the room.

"I want to hear it" I said nodding and everyone in the room nodded as well.

"Well it all started with Melinda Warren, she was born in All Hallows Eve" We all looked at him liked he was crazy, except Carlisle he looked at me _proud_, he guessed that we didn't now what All Hallows Eve meant. "For you guys is Halloween" Now we looked like we understood what was. "We witches call it All Hallows Eve because in this day, magic walks free among use, there are to much knowledge around us, is the one day we don't have to hide." Everyone looked interested so he continued. "Melinda had three powers, to move things with her mind, to freeze time and to se the future, or premonitions."

"Melinda had a daughter, but when her daughter was very young a warlock, or a bad witch, used Melinda to steal her powers and then told everyone in the village she was a witch, in her time witches were burned at the steak, and that's what happened to her. But before she was burned, she was cursed the warlock to a locker and got her powers back, and with that she swear every line of Warren would get stronger and stronger until the arrival of three witches, three sisters, and together they would free the world from evil and protect the innocents with the power of three, and she named them The Charmed Ones." We were looking at him pleading for him to finish the story.

"But something happened when the three sisters were born, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, their powers were bounded by their Grams, who to tell you guys the truth is one of the most power full witches of all. There mom Patty had an affair with her whitelighter, and she died a few months later, while Prue, Piper and Phoebe where still kids. When there Grams died she left them The Manor. When Phoebe reads a spell out loud in the Book of Shadows they get there power back and they started to live there lives like witches."

"Three years after they discovered that they were witches my aunt Prue died, Piper and Phoebe had a hard time getting over that." Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"But what about the power of three??" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Well remember that I told you guys that Patty had an affair with her withelighter." We all nodded, so he continued. "Well Patty got pregnant of a forth sister, but she was half whiteligher, half witch. With her the power of three went back to normal."

"What about Leo, your father??" Uncle Jasper interrupted Chris.

"Well when some one does to many good in a life, when he dies the Elders, who are by the why are pain in the ass, offer them to become immortal and help future whitelighers and witches to achieve there destiny. When my dad died in World War II he died saving lives and the elders offered him to become a whiteligher and he said yes. He never regretted his choice until he meet my mom, Piper. They fell in love and only after a lot of arguing with the Elders they agreed to let them get married. Because the rules says that witches and whitelighers can't fall in love or be together. That's way Patty and her whiteligher, Sam, had to give up there daughter, Paige."

"A year after Piper an Phoebe found out about Paige, my mom found out she was pregnant of my big brother, that sometimes is very stupid, Wyatt he is the most power full witch of all, when he was one year and a half my mom had me, and if I'm going to tell you my hole story you'll have to get a notebook because things get pretty complicated." He turned to look at me, and gave me a smile.

"No I think that's enough of your stories." I smiled back at him.

"So what are your powers??" Suddenly uncle Emmet asked.

"Well my powers are still expending, but for now I can: Move things with my mind, freeze time, blow up objects, orbing telekinesis, orb, self heal, invisibility, lightning, sensing, levitation, I also can read and make spells and potions and also when it comes to a demon sometimes a little of hand-to-hand helps." He said, my eyes never left his face. I think I was falling in love with Chris.

Suddenly out of no were a guy appears and has a fire ball on his hand, he looks at Chris and throw it at him.


	5. Meadow

**Ch. 5**

**Meadow**

**CPOV**

In the moment the demon entered in the room I realized he was the same one that sent me flying across the room. When he throw a fireball at me I orbed out, and orbed right in front of him. With just a wave of my hand he was sent flying.

"Who sent you??" I asked ready to freeze him if he didn't.

"I can't tell you, if I do they will kill me…"I didn't let him finish.

"But if you don't tell me, I'll kill you. And I'm going to make sure it pain full, so you choose or you speak or you die. So I'll ask you one more time, who sent you??" I prepared my hands showing him that if he didn't tell me, I would blow him up. "One…Two…"

"Okay, okay I'll talk." I smiled happily and nodded for him to go on. "The ones who sent me were expecting for me to kill you since I wasn't capable of doing that back at The Manor, they said you were the easiest target."

"Okay but who sent you??"

"The Triad…" When he finished the last words, he went into flames. I had every one gasp, including me.

"What the hell just happen hear??" I heard Nessie ask will I looked around. All of them had fear all over their face.

"The Triad" Was all I could answer.

"Can I talk to you??" Nessie asked. I just nodded, she walked to me and grabbed my hand. She led me through the back of the house.

"So where are we going??" Nessie just gave me a play full smile, grabbed my ran and suddenly I was on her back and we were running, faster then I've ever ran before. Nessie suddenly came to a stop and when I looked where we were, it was beautiful, the meadow during day light, so I decided to imagine how it was during twilight.

"My parents came her a lot before I was born. They called it they little meadow. But after I was born they stopped coming here and I started so now it's my little meadow."

She said while she went to the middle of the meadow.

"What did you want to talk to me??" I asked her, taking a set to her.

"Would you kill that demon if he haven't told you who sent him??" She asked looking away.

"Look Nessie I'm not a killer, but that demon would have killed me if he had a chance, but the answer you are seeking is, yes I've would've killed him." When I answer it I didn't want to look at her face so I just looked to the sides.

"Why are you the easiest target to kill??" She took my hand and I felt calm by that touch.

"I have a weakness that is the biggest difference between good and evil. I care a lot about my family, my charges and our innocents. Meaning that if I needed, I would jump in front of thousands lightingballs or fireballs to save that persons life. And the worst part is that, even thought I meet you guys for about nine hours, I already feel protective of you all, especially you." When I finished I looked into her eyes, she was looking at me with…_passion_??

"I care about you to... but I think in a different way." I could she that she was staring to blush.

"What do you mean, in a different way??" I asked, putting my hands on her checks. I felt her shiver.

She putted her hand on my checks then suddenly there were images and feelings running through my head, but they weren't mine, The first image I saw was when I first arrived at their house.

_**-------------------Memories-------------------**_

_**1-**_

"_**No Uncle Emmet put me down, pleeeease!!!" Nessie asked **_

"_**Fine!!" Emmet putted her on the ground. "Happy Now??" **_

"_**Very, thanks Uncle Emmet." Then suddenly, blue and whites came out of nowhere and I appeared and flew to Emmet, and there were a loud crack in the moment we hit, I fell on the floor, and passed out, while Emmet didn't even move. Nessie ran to me before anyone could react, she took me in her arms and suddenly we were running again but this time to the house.**_

"_**Grandpa Carlisle can't you do something??" She asked while looking, from my eyes to his.**_

_**2-**_

_**Nessie reached out to me and touched my back. When I turned I was looking at her like I was blind men who just got his first glimpse of the sun. Then I heard her thoughts of that moment. 'Oh my god, he is beautiful, the green color of his eyes, his brown hair, every thing in him it's beautiful, his voice, his smell, he's gorgeous.'**_

_**------------------- End of Memories---------------**_

When I heard the last memory my hand, just grabbed her back I my lips were on hers, at first I thought she would push me out but she did quite the opposite, she grabbed my solders and she pulled me closer to her. Her mouth was moving with mine and I shivered when suddenly her tongue was tracing my bottom lip, asking for permission to get in, so I opened my mouth and suddenly ours tongues were massaging each other.


	6. What the Hell!

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up...so since you all been waiting her it goes****…**

**Chap. 6**

**What the hell!!**

**WPOV**

"Mom! I've think I know a way to find Chris!!" My mom came running to the attic followed by my dad, my aunts and my uncles. All my cousins and Mel where with me in the attic trying to find Chris. "We've been trying to summon Chris to us, what if we changed the spell and made we go to Chris."

"It can work, nice plan Wyatt!" He said patting my back, giving me a smile.

"Thank you!"

"Okay so lets do it!" My mom said coming to my side. "So do you have a spell?" I took the spell out of my pocket and gave her a smile.

"Mel, we'll have to say the spell together, the rest can make a line by our side," When everyone was ready me and Mel started to chant.

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Cross unseen across the skies,_

_Take us there where he must lie,_

_Take us where Chris Halliwell is alive."_

White lights surrounded us and we where taken away, in those lights.

(A few moments later, at the Cullen's House)

(Still on **WPOV**)

We arrived in a white room, there where 10 pair of eyes staring at us, Chris was there! He was holding hands with a girl, she looked like to the only one who didn't have golden eyes…

WAIT golden eyes, pale skin, inhumanity beautiful. Please tell me that there are not vampires. I looked at my family and they all had puzzled face. I looked up at Chris, our eyes met and he knew what I was about to do. I brought my hand up to my shoulder.

"NO!!" He jumped in front of all of them; I could see the look in his eyes: determination, fear, nonsense, ad the worst of all LOVE. How the HELL he could be in love with a vampire. "They won't hurt us, trust me!" Nobody moved or even breath. "If they would hurt me, they would've already. They have been with me since this morning when I accidentally orbed out of the Manor." He had a point in that.

"Jasper Whitlock??" My dad asked every one turned there head to dad.

"Leo Wyatt??" A blond harried boy asked. My dad nodded and started walking to the center where he and the boy stopped and hugged.

**I know is small hope you like it…**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	7. AN

**Hey guys, **

**I sorry but this is not a chapter, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. It just I got grounded so I couldn't use the computer and then when I went to write another chapter, I just didn't have an idea how to continue!!**

**If you guys want, you guys can give me some ideas of the next chapters…I'll be updating as soon as possible!!**

**Bye,**

**DreamingTwi-21**


	8. Large Family

**Sorry guys it took so long…**

**I just had no idea how to continue!!**

**But hear it is, Chapter 7 for you guys.**

**Bye, **

**DreamingTwi-21**

**Ch. 7 **

** Reunited. **

_Previous:_

"_Jasper Whitlock??" My dad asked every one turned there head to dad._

"_Leo Wyatt??" A blond harried boy asked. My dad nodded and started walking to the center where he and the boy stopped and hugged._

**JPOV (Jasper)**

I couldn't believe it, Leo was alive after all! I was hugging my best friend during the war, my best friend that die! That was still weird to understand.

"Leo, not that I'm not glad your alive, but how exactly are you alive?" I asked, while everyone was staring at us with puzzle faces.

"Remember the last time you saw me, when I was going to the field to help hose men's that were hurt?" I gave him a nod, now everyone was watching our conversation, we were sitting in the sofas in the living room. "Well when I died, since I died for other lives, the Elders" – I saw, the three older women's roll they eyes, by the way looked like Chris was write the Elders where a pain in the ass – "asked me if I wanted to become a whitelighter and help, guide witches and future whitelighters. I excepted with not even thinking twice. I never regretted my decision for 150 years, until I meet Piper." He went over and took one of the lady's hand, she looked like the oldest, and the one in charge of everything.

"I'm just glad to have my best friend back." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad to have you back as well, Jasper." "I noticed you met my son Chris."

I heard someone clear her/his throat. "Let me introduce you guys to my family, and there powers." He took a deep breath. "Phoebe my sister-in-law, her powers are premonition, levitation and empathy. Coop, he's a cupid, his powers are fading, empathy, sensing love, sensing, and time traveling, plus the powers from the ring. Prudence, Phoebe and Coop's first daughter, her powers are the same as her mother and father, but she's still learning how to be a cupid and she doesn't posses a ring like her father. Phoenix, second daughter of Phoebe and Coop, her powers are the same as her sister and like her sister she learning how to be a cupid and she doesn't posses a ring. Patience, third daughter of Phoebe and Coop, her powers are empathy, levitation, moving things with her mind, astral projection, love sensing and fading. Paige, my other sister-in-law, is half-withelighter half-witch, her powers are orbing, sensing, healing, glamouring, omnilingualism, orbing-telekinesis and cloaking. Henry, Paige's husband, is a mortal. Penelope and Patricia, Paige's and Henry's twins, there powers are orbing, glamouring, sensing, telekinesis, orbing-telekinesis, levitation and astral projection. Henry Jr., Paige and Henry's third child, his powers are the same as his sisters except the astral projection. Piper, my wife, her powers are freezing time and blowing up objects. Wyatt, my first son, is also known as 'The Twice Blessed Child' his powers are, basically, field force, telekinesis, projection, astral projection, self-healing, healing, orbing, orbing-telekinesis, energy blast, pyrokinesis, conjuring, telepathy, but unfortunately that only works with his brother, advanced telekinesis, ability to wield Excalibur and cloaking, for now, with time they'll increase. Last but not least, Melinda, my third child, her powers are the same as her mothers, telekinesis, empathy and levitation." Everyone was staring at him when he finished. And I that thought that my family was complicated.

I broke away from my thought's when I heard a chuckle. I looked around to see who chuckled, of course, Edward. For that he got twenty-three, something like that, puzzled faces.

"Jasper thought something funny." He didn't. For that everyone turned to look at me. _'Thank you Edward!' _Edward gave me a crocked smile. "You're welcome." He said but it was to fast for the humans and witches to hear, I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I think is time for us to introduce our self's and our powers. I'm Jasper, like you haven't realized that buy now"- They all laughed- "And my powers are that I can feel what other people are feeling and control people's emotions."

"Am Alice, Jasper wife and my power is I can see the future."

"I'm Rosalie, Emmet's wife, and I don't have a power."

"I'm Emmet, Rosalie husband, and I also don't have a power."

"I'm Edward, Bella's husband and Nessie's father, and my powers is to read people's minds." All the Halliwells except Chris were staring at him. "I can everyone's in this room except Bella's and Wyatt's." One of the Halliwells must've asked him by mind. "Wait now I can read Wyatt…Now I can't." Everyone stared at Wyatt and Edward.

"Why is that?" Phoebe asked looking, no starring, at Edward then turning her head to Wyatt.

"Because I'm potting my field force up and down, Edward can read my mind when the field is down, and he can't when the field is up." Now everyone looked a bit more understanding. So we continued with the introductions.

"I'm Bella, Edward's wife Nessie's mother, my power is a mental shield."

"I'm Nessie, Edward and Bella's daughter…" Nessie was going to finish but was interrupted by Paige.

"When you say your there daughter, you say figurate speaking right?"

"No I mean literally speaking…My mom was human when she meet my dad, they feel in love for each other and after there wedding they had me, I'm half-human half-vampire. During my birth, I broke my mom spine and almost all of her bones, but my dad was able to turn her into a vampire before her heart stopped." Paige emotions weren't confused anymore, neither was her face. "Like I was saying before, my powers is that I can show people memories and thoughts, and also I can penetrate any shield I want."

"Hey you didn't tell me about that part Nessie." Chris said while making a face that was hilarious. Emmet and I burst into laughing. We couldn't stop laughing so Rose gave Emmet a smack on the head and Alice gave me one to. I did hurt, a bit. "Let see if it any shield you can penetrate." Everyone was looking at Chris like he was talking in a different language, except his brother that seemed to understand. "Wy put your field force up." All of the Halliwells backed a few steps. And suddenly Wyatt was surrounded by a purple bubble.

"Cool." Wyatt made the bubble bigger then smaller, then bigger again.

"Impressive."

"That's awesome."

"Show-off." Wyatt laughed for what Chris said. "Okay Nessie see if you can penetrate Wy field force." Nessie took a few steps forward and took a deep breath, calmed her self down. Then she took a few more steps, now she was in front of the bubble, she put her hand forward and took one more step, with that step, everyone let the air that we where holding out. Nessie did it she was in Wyatt's field force. "Ha bro, she can get in you field force and you don't even have to let her. Ha."

"Shut up Chris, you're jealous that I've got a field force and you don't"

"And you're jealous all the time, we are fighting demons, that I've got lightning bolts, and you don't." Wyatt was getting really mad. I couldn't hold the chuckle, neither could Edward, after he read my mind about Wyatt emotions. Look's like Wyatt was jealous about Chris.

"Okay, you two enough. We now what happens when you both get mad." Piper said looking to Wyatt and Chris they both looked at the floor.

"Sorry mom" They said together.

"Hum…what happens when they get mad?" Asked Esme.

"They can lose control of they powers." Esme now had a puzzle look at there faces. "Meaning that they could accidentally blow something up or move some objects, depends in how mad they are."

"Oh." Esme said looking away.

"Not to be rude, but you two"- Piper pointed at Carlisle and Esme-"Didn't introduce you self."

"Oh, I'm Esme, Carlisle wife and mother figure of the coven, and I don't have any power."

"I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband, father figure of the coven and leader as well…"

"MOM, WY! BEHIND YOU!" Chris yelled, interrupting what Carlisle was saying. Three figures, with black robes that had a pentagram in the middle, were standing behind them.

All of a sudden Wyatt's field force was down and a knife hit him right in the stomach. With that the three figures disappeared in the middle of flames.

The first one to get to Wyatt's side was Chris. He took the knife out of Wyatt, all of the vampires stopped breathing.

"Dad he's not self healing." Chris said looking up to his father who was holding, his wife Piper hand.

"Tray to heal him." You could hear the fear in Leo's voice.

Chris hands started to glow, but nothing happened to the wound.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIE GUYS OR THERES NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!  
REVIEWS!**


	9. Complications

**Ch. 8**

**Complications**

_Previous:_

_"MOM, WY! BEHIND YOU!" Chris yelled, interrupting what Carlisle was saying. Three figures, with black robes that had a pentagram in the middle, were standing behind them._

_All of a sudden Wyatt's field force was down and a knife hit him right in the stomach. With that the three figures disappeared in the middle of flames._

_The first one to get to Wyatt's side was Chris. He took the knife out of Wyatt, all of the vampires stopped breathing._

"_Dad he's not self healing." Chris said looking up to his father who was holding, his wife Piper hand._

"_Try to heal him." You could hear the fear in Leo's voice._

_Chris hands started to glow, but nothing happened to the wound._

**CPOV**

My hands started to glow, but nothing was happening to Wy's wound. No this can't be happening HE can't be dead. Please no. I potted my hands on his chest his heart was still betting I could fell it. But why wasn't he healing? I felt someone kneel by my side. I knew I had tears in my eyes, but I just couldn't hold them.

"Dad it's not working. But his still alive, then why isn't he healing."

"It's not Wyatt the problem, the problem is that the athame was cursed, the only way to save Wyatt is to kill the Triad."

"But the Triad is so strong Uncle Leo, how are we going to do that?" Pandora asked. Was the first time she had spoken since she got here.

"Pandora, we are the son's and daughters of the Charmed Ones. Nothing can beat us. And history proves that."

"But Chris we are talking about the Triad here. They are the most powerful evil of all."

"Yeah I know Penelope. But if Belthazor, and mom and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, were able to kill them. It means we are able as well. We're more powerful then the four of them potted together." I looked at Aunt Phoebe, then Aunt Paige, then last mom.

"He's right Penelope, you guys are more powerful then we potted together. I know you guys can do this." Aunt Paige said taking her older Daughter's hand.

"If you don't want to come, you don't need to come. But I'm not letting my brother die."

"I'm with you Chris, I'm not going to let Wy die." Mel said from behind me.

"What's the plan Chris?" Prue said, smiling at me.

"We go home, search in the Book of Shadows a way to find the Triad. Then we vanquish there sorry asses…"

"Chris!"

"Sorry mom! Like I was saying, we vanquish them, then we come back here."

"How are we going to vanquish them?" Patricia asked.

"We're going to separate them, they are like the power of three, when united stronger, but when apart weaker. Okay, so who's coming?" All of my cousins raised there hands. Perfect. "Okay so the plan is. Patty, Penny and Henry Jr. you guys will get one member. Prue, Phoenix and Pandora will get another one. And Mel and I will get the last one. Got it?" They all nodded. "Okay so I'll go home and grab he book, Penny and Patty go grab ingredients that we might need, and Prue and Phoenix go grab some vails and whatever else we're going to need to make potions. Let's go people." With that I orbed out of the Cullen's house with Patty, Penny, Prue and Phoenix on my tail.

We arrived at the living room, of the manor.

"Okay, Patty and Penny to the kitchen, to get the ingredients. Prue, Phoenix and I will go to the attic, when everyone is done orb or fade to the Cullen's house. Got it?" With that everyone went to where they were supposed to go.

When I got at the attic I when strait to get the book.

"Prue, Phoenix I'm going back now, when you guys collected enough vails and whatever else we're going to need, go down stairs and help Patty and Penny please." They both nodded. So I orbed out and appeared in the Cullen's house in a few seconds.

I kneel next to Wyatt. And potted the Book on the

"How is he dad?"

"He has about three to four hours to survive. The athame didn't go so close to his heart that good. We already potted, like you can see, some pressure on his wound." Carlisle was the one who answered my question. I looked at him with a puzzle face. "I'm a doctor, I work in a hospital."

"Oh!" With that Prue and Phoenix faded, and Patty and Penny orbed in.

"Okay Chris we got everything you told us to get. What do we do now?"

"Mom, Patty and Pandora you guys go make the strongest potion you guys can do."

"Why us?" Pandora asked.

"Because you guys are the best ones on making potion." I said with a smile at my face. With that they got all the materials from Penny, Prue and Phoenix hands and went to the kitchen. "Okay, Aunt Phoebe, Prue and Phoenix get the athame and see if you guys can have a premonition, of where the Triad is." They grabbed the athame and went to sit at the sofas. "Now, Henry Jr., Mel you two start making spells, just to make sure." They both nodded and went to sit at the table. "Aunt Paige, Uncle Coop go check with the elders to see what powers the members of the Triad have" They both nodded and orbed and faded away.

"What about you?" My dad asked kneeled in Wy's other side.

"I'm going to search in the book a way to find the Triad." I got up and sat and the sofa, Nessie came and sat right beside me.

_'Chris, Chris…' _Wy thought, he was using his telepathy. I got up from the cough and kneeled next to Wy.

"Wy what is it?" Now all the Cullens were looking at me like I was crazy.

_'In the book, there's a spell to find good witches, reveres it make…it find the Triad' _

"It might work."

"What was that about?" Bella asked. Looking to me with a puzzle face.

"Wyatt talked with me using his telepathy power. Which is good because now I know how to find the Triad."

"Okay and how's that?"

"In the Book there's a spell to find good witches, I'll just change it and make it find the Triad."

"That's a smart plan, let's just hope it works."

"It has to work dad, for Wyatt." I got up and sat in the cough again, and opened the Book of Shadows and started searching for the spell 'To Find a Good Witch'.

A few minutes later Aunt Paige and Uncle Coop came back.

"So, bad news Chris." Aunt Paige said looking for the first time as a professional whitelighter.

"What are there powers?" I asked, and flipped the page of the book! "Perfect I found the spell."

"What spell" Uncle Coop asked.

"Forget about the spell, what are there powers?"

"There powers Chris are freezing time, advanced fire throwing, pyrokinesis, teleportation, telekinesis, summoning, conjuring, banishing demons, manifestation and energy balls. But that's not the bad news."

"Then what's the bad new mom?" Henry Jr. asked, entering in the conversation.

"The bad news is that the Triad is evil incarnation, and since evil never dies neither the Triad." Uncle coop said looking down.

"Damn it!" I throw the Book out of my lap, and started to cry with my head in my hands.

"What does that mean?" Emmet asked.

"It means Emmet that, there is no way to really vanquish the Triad. And that means that Wyatt can't be healed, meaning he'll die." There were tiers in every Halliwell's face right now. The Cullens looked shocked. I felt Nessie put her arm around my shoulder. I just cried. There had to be a way to save Wyatt. I knew a way.

"I know a way to save Wyatt." Every one looked at me. "We are going to proclaim this Triad, to be the Triad forever. Then will vanquish them, and I hope so Wyatt will self heal."

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT, REMEMBER REVIEW!!!**

**Bye,**

**DreamingTwi-21**


	10. A little help from the Cullens

**Ch. 9**

**A little help from the Cullens**

_Previous:_

"_It means Emmet that, there is no way to really vanquish the Triad. And that means that Wyatt can't be healed, meaning he'll die." There were tiers in every Halliwell's face right now. The Cullens looked shocked. I felt Nessie put her arm around my shoulder. I just cried. There had to be a way to save Wyatt. I knew a way._

"_I know a way to save Wyatt." Every one looked at me. "We are going to proclaim this Triad, to be the Triad forever. Then will vanquish them, and I hope so Wyatt will self heal."_

**APOV (Alice)**

"Chris that going to need a very trick spell." Piper said with tiers still rolling down in hers eyes.

"Who said we were going to use a spell?" Chris said looking at us. I didn't like his face.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Emmet always had to be the idiot one.

"Because you guys are going to bite the Triad. Turn them into vampires." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"But the transformation, takes three days, Chris."

"And how would that help?" I asked, was this kid out of his mind, if we turned them into vampires, they would be unstoppable.

"Come on guys, think with me. Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, if you guys were turned into vampires, you guys would become the Charmed Ones forever, right?" The three of them nodded there heads. "Okay, so if we turned the Triad into vampires they would become the Triad forever right?" The three nodded there heads again.

"I just see two problems." Edward said.

"And which problems are those?"

"Simple, first problem, if we turn the Triad into vampires they will be UNSTOPPABLE, and second problem, the transformation takes three days, and Wyatt only has about two hours and a half to live."

"Yeah I know about both problems, but they aren't really problems, because, one thing we wont let the transformation finish, just begin, if you guys bite them in enough places to put venom I all there bodies, we'll let the transformation happen for about an hour, long enough for there destiny's change, then will ripe them apart and burn the pieces."

"That might work. Nice plan Chris." Said taking a step back from Wyatt's body.

"Thanks Carlisle. So who of you guys are willing to help?" If Carlisle thought it was a good plan, then I might work.

"I'm in Chris." I said, I felt Jasper hold my hand harder. "Jasper look, if Carlisle thinks it's a good plan it might work. And I'm also not letting Wyatt die."

"Okay I'm in to, come on guys we never got a chance to fight demons before it might be fun." Only Emmet to think about fun in a moment like this.

"To tell you the truth Emmet you guys aren't going to fight them we are."

"But, ah this sucks."

"But you do get a chance to meet the Underworld AKA hell."

"Okay, I'm in again." Everyone chuckled because of Emmet.

"I'm in to." Bella said.

"Come on Eddie, Rosie, Jazzy. Come on is going to be fun." O god, Emmet was dead after that.

"I'll go if you NEVER call me 'Eddie' again."

"Yes! Come on Jazzy, Rosie. Come on is going to be fun."

"What about me can I go?" Nessie asked looking at Chris

"No Nessie I'm sorry, but since you're only half-vampire, you're an easier target that them, so the Triad will try to hit with full force on you. And you can get killed with that full force." Chris said taking her hand. They looked beautiful together. It's so cute.

"I'll go, but if there's a little mess in my hair you're a dead man Emmet McCartney Cullen."

"Since everyone is going I'll go to." Great. Now the only thing we need is a plan.

"Okay the plan is simple; Prue, Phoenix, Pandora, Emmet and Rosalie will go after on member of the Triad. Patty, Penny, Henry Jr., Jasper and Alice, will go after another member, and Mel, Edward, Bella and I will go after the last one. Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded. "Okay I'm finished with the spell to find the Triad. Okay now when we get there, each group will run to a different side, so we separate them. Then we Halliwells will be used as bait, while the Cullens will go behind them and bite them, remember bite them in the ankles, wrists, arms, any where. Got it?" We all nodded again. "Last thing when you guys bite them enough take them back to cave we arrived, it will be easier for you guys to fade or orb, for that some one in the group will explain you guys what to do. Okay now everyone ready?" We all nodded again. "Okay form a line and hold hands." We did as he told a was in the middle of Henry Jr. and Jasper.

_Here the words of the Witches_

_The secrets we hide in the night_

_Take us where we must find _

_What we wish in this time_

White lights surrounded us and suddenly our family room wasn't there anymore. A few seconds later we arrive in a cave, three figure where standing in a circle, in front of us.

"Hello Triad." They all turned to face us they had these fireballs in there hands. That was scary. "Now, every one run!" Each group ran to one side, ducking from those fireballs, Penny was leading the way, we could here some one following us not far behind. The plan had worked they were separates.

"Alice, Jasper hide now!"

**COME ON GUYS REVIWS OR THERE IS NO NEXT CHAPTER!!  
**

**Bye,**

**DreamingTwi-21**


	11. Mission

**Ch.10**

**Mission**

_Previous:_

"_Hello Triad." They all turned to face us they had these fireballs in there hands. That was scary. "Now, every one run!" Each group ran to one side, ducking from those fireballs, Penny was leading the way, we could here some one following us not far behind. The plan had worked they were separates._

**EPOV (Edward)**

"Edward, Bella hide." Chris whispered. I grabbed Bella's hand and we ran with vampire speed to the other side of the cave, where was a huge rock that we could use as a hiding place.

"Mel, duck!" Chris and Melinda ducked right at moment, a fireball passed on top of there heads, it missed for just some inches.

"Chris, let's go one to each side." I saw both of them throw them selves into each side of the cave, nice plan. The demon continued to throw fireballs at both of them usually Chris would use he's empathy to stop the fireball in the middle of the way then throw it back at the demon. While Melinda would freeze it or use her telekinesis to throw it back at the demon. Chris hands started to glow and suddenly lighting bolts came from his hands, now that was a power. While Melinda was looking at Chris power, she didn't she the fireball come to her, and it was to fast for either me or Bella to worn her, when the fireball touched Melinda's body, she was thrown to the wall. From where I could see and smell she was bleeding, and really bad.

"Edward, Bella now!" Both Bella and I used our vampire speed and we attacked the demon, but we didn't suck the blood out we just bit him in every part we could, while Chris ran to Melinda's side, his hands where glowing but it wasn't making any difference. About five minutes later Bella and I were finished, we had bitten every part we could and from where it looked the transformation was happening.

"Chris is she alright?" I asked while I walked in human pace to his side, while Bella was lifting the body from the ground.

"I can't heal her." He said in the middle of sobs. I concentrated to hear her heart beet, the I heard it was weak but it was betting.

"Chris her heart still betting, you don't have to worry she still alive." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah but she's not healing which…"

"Couldn't they have putted a spell around the cave to make sure nobody could be healed or could self heal?" I said cutting what he was about to say.

"That a chance…"

"So let's believe in that chance, is better then believing in the other possibility, don't you think?" He nodded his head while getting Melinda bride style out of the floor.

"Okay, let's orb out of here. Edward hold on my left arm and Bella hold on my right. The sensation wont be good but is the fasts way to get to the main cave. Okay ready?" We both nodded and suddenly we fluting in blue and white lights.

**PPOV ( Patty)**

We where running from the member of the Triad, when I saw a huge cave that could be used as a battlefield. Great now the only thing we needed was to put our plan to work.

"Alice, Jasper hide now!" I heard Penny whisper, we always had some sort of twin thing, my brother was jealous, but for us it didn't matter.

I ran and hide behind a huge boulder, while Penny hide in the one right at the opposite side of the cave and Henry Jr. hide behind the one right at the end of the cave, from where I was hiding I could see both Alice an Jasper, hidden in the a little space in the wall of the cave. I used my telekinesis to blow the candles that where lighting any where close to them. The member of the Triad was using his pyrokinesis to form HUGE fireballs, and throw them at us. We were already one down because Henry Jr. was thrown to the wall from the explosion that his boulder made. And the member of the Triad, wasn't making it easy as well. He decided to play a bit with my little brother, throwing him around, with telekinesis.

"Hey dude, I'm going to teach you not to mess with my lil' brother." I said getting out of my hiding place, I used my telekinesis to throw him around with help of my sister. We were able to throw him around so much that he was now unconscious. "Jasper, Alice now!" Penny and I ran to Henry Jr. while Jasper and Alice bit the member of the Triad all over.

"Henry, bro wake up." Penny said shaking. "He's not waking up." I putted my hands on top of is heart, was still betting.

"He's still alive, but he's unconscious, when they're over, while orb us all back to the main cave and ask for Chris to heal him." She nodded her head and we turned to see how Jasper and Alice where doing.

"Where done, we bit him any where we could." Alice said about five minutes later.

"Okay we got to hurry because Henry Jr. is unconscious and the faster we take him to Chris the faster his healed." They both nodded there heads. And Jasper started to get the member of the Triad in bride style out of the floor while Alice looked at us waiting for an order. " Not to be rude but could you Alice carry Henry Jr. just until we orb out of here?" She nodded her head, and came in our direction, Penny and I both stepped aside, so that she could carry Henry Jr.

"Okay let' divide into two groups, I'll take Alice and you Patty take Jasper. Okay?" Penny asked while going to Alice side, so I went to Jasper side. "Okay now hold on tight and don't let go." The both nodded and I felt Jasper cold hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and pictured the main cave, and we orbed out.

**PPOV (Phoenix)**

We were running from the Triad member, when I heard Rosalie curse him under her breath. It was funny.

"Rosalie, Emmet hide now!" And with that both of them were gone. They must've have found a place to hide because in the cave that we were in had no place for us to hide, both me and Prue stayed in front of Patience, so that if the demon attacked we were able to protect her. The demon was getting closer and closer, so I focused in his emotions, so that I could tap into his powers. He throw and fireball at us but I was able to stop it and send it back to him, Prue and I kept throwing fireballs in him, while Patience kept throwing some rocks at him, with her telekinesis. I was looking at Patience when suddenly I heard Prue scream my name when I turned around I saw a HUGE fireball hit me, I was thrown away, I didn't have time for nothing. The last thing I heard was Prue screaming to Emmet and Rosalie attack. And the demon scream in pain, and I think that was the pain from the vampire venom.

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

**REVIEW OR THERE'S NO MORE!!  
**

**Bye, **

**DreamingTwi-21**


	12. Solutions

**Ch. 11**

**Solutions**

**CPOV**

We arrived in the main cave, right in the moment that the demon started to scream. Ouch, by the way the demon was screaming the transformation must really be painful.

"Okay Bella you can put the demon over there." I said nodding with my head to one side of the cave. Bella walked in human pace to the opposite side that we where. While she walked back I set Mel on the floor, she was really getting heavy, and I could fell the muscle in my arms start to get weaker.

"Okay now we mark the time, 10:48pm, will have to rip them apart and burn the pieces after 11:50 got it?" They both nodded so I kneeled next to Mel, to see if I could heal her here. My hands didn't even start to glow, so nothing happened to her wounds, each minute that passed she was bleeding more and more. We have to stop the bleedings or she die from all the amount of blood she is losing.

"Chris you can't heal her here to can you?" Bella asked. Knelling on Mel's other side.

"No" I said taking my T – Shirt out.

"Chris what are you doing?" Bella asked again. While I started to rip my shirt into pieces. "Why are you doing that?"

"I've got to stop the bleeding, so I'm going to put pressure on her wounds with cloth, which will stop a bit of the bleeding." I said while I took on of the pieces of my old shirt and tied, pretty tight, around her left thigh. And another around her right wrist.

"How do you know all of that?" Edward asked me, perplexed by the way I was handling Mel's wounds. I didn't have time to finish because Patty orbed in with Jasper who was holding the unconscious demon.

When I was about to ask where was Alice, Penny and Henry Jr. the three orbed in, with Alice holding and unconscious Henry Jr.

"What happened?" I asked going over to Henry and Alice. "Jasper you can put the demons body next to the other one, um Alice you can put Henry by Mel's side. You guys arrived 11 sharp, okay."

"Chris can you heal…" Patty started to say but was interrupted by Rosalie, who was caring the member of the last Member of the Triad, Emmet, who was caring, a very bleeding, Phoenix, Prue and Patience.

"What happened to her?" I said walking over to Emmet side. "Um Rosalie, you can put the demon in the other side of the cave with the other members of the Triad. Emmet out her down next to Mel and Henry Jr." Emmet and Rosalie both walked in human pace to where they were suppose to put the body down. I walked over to Patience; she was the youngest of the family, so usually everyone worried about her. "Patience are you alright?"

"I'm fine Chris I didn't even get hit, why are you shirtless?" Patience asked me.

"Because I had to rip my shirt into pieces to put on Mel's wound. Now I have to use the rest of the pieces to put on Henry Jr. wound and Phoenix wounds." I looked at Phoenix she was bleeding more than Mel. "I repeat; what happened to her?"

"The member used his pyrokinesis to create huge, and when I mean huge is HUGE, fireballs to throw at use, when she turned to see how Patience was doing she, he took advantage and threw a huge fireball at her, she didn't have time to duck and it hit her full force." Prue said taking my side. "Can you heal her Chris?"

"No, unfortunately they putted a anti-healing spell, around the cave and the other ones. I can't heal neither Mel, Henry Jr. or Phoenix. That's why I ripped my shirt, so that I could use it to put pressure on her wounds." I said walking to the bodies of my cousin and my sister. "Edward can you pass me a pieces of the shirt." I asked to Edward since he was the closes one to them. "So what happen to Henry Jr.?" I asked to Patty and Penny while putting the piece into his only bleeding place. His head.

"The demon used pyrokinesis, and it throw at the boulder that Henry Jr. was hiding and it caused him to be thrown away flying, but the demon wanted some fun so he throw Henry Jr. across the cave." She explained to me, what happen to her brother, everyone was watching now. I got up and took all the pieces that were left from my shirt and kneeled next to Phoenix. I started to put pressure on her injures.

"Chris where did you learn to do that?" Emmet asked me breaking my concentration.

"Well my dad was a doctor in his life before being a whitelighter, and when he gave up his powers, since nobody could heal in the family we had to learn how to take care of the wounds, with out magic. So I learned." I said not taking my eyes from Phoenix body.

When I was finished taking care of Phoenix wounds. I got up and took a look at my clock. 11:30pm, twenty minutes and we could rip apart the body of the member of the Triad that had fought with me and Mel.

"Okay guys twenty more minutes, so that we can rip the first member, the one that attacked me, Edward, Bella and Mel."

"Will it work?" Jasper asked, he had so much pain in his face, looks like he was channeling every Halliwell emotion of pain and the smell of blood wasn't helping him.

"It has to work for Wyatt, who only has about one hour and a half to live."

"Chris how are we going to burn the pieces of they body, I don't think anyone hear has the power of pyrokinesis." Said Penny.

"Oh my God, Penny I totally forgot about that, but wait we are witches, with special powers." I said to her in the most sarcastic voice I could. "Don't worry Penny I got that covered." I said this time serious.

"Oh yeah Chris how?" Prue asked. They never believed in me why is that?

"Like this: Rocks, circle." I said moving my hand from the direction of the rocks to the middle of the cave where the rocks, after orbed, made a perfect circle. "Now Penny and Prue watch how it's made." I said while walking close to the circle, and concentrating on using my lightning bolts. My hands started to glow and suddenly lightning was coming out of it and was hitting the rocks. A few moments late there was a mini explosion and the rocks were on fire. "I hoped you guys learned from that." I said giving them a smirk.

"Awesome power."

"That was cool"

"Impressive, I wonder what Carlisle would say about that."

"Okay guys now let's rip the demon in to pieces." I said while Edward went and got the body, in vampire speed. "Okay guys do your job." I said getting out of the way, and backing up to the wall. With Penny, Patty, Prue and Patience on my lead.

They were done in about five minutes. They throw each piece at the fire, making sure not to forget any of it. When they started throwing the pieces the flames started to change colors, first it changed to blue, then to purple and it kept changing.

"Okay now we wait about ten more minutes to rip the other two, then well wait till they are ashes and then well orb back to you guys house. Every one got the plan?" They all nodded.

Twenty minutes later, we were all watching the flames burn the two other body. After the fire was over we decided that it was better just for safety to speared the ashes throw the under world.

Edward, Bella and Rosalie got Mel's, Henry's and Phoenix's body, while I was the that was going to orb them back to there house. While Patience was going to fad back to the Cullens home with Alice and Jasper. And the rest would orb or fad around the underworld to speared the Triad ashes, Emmet was going with Prue since he wanted to meet the underworld.

So I pictured the Cullens hose in my mind and we were orbing, with Rosalie caring my sis on my right side, Bella caring Phoenix on my left side and by her side Edward caring Henry Jr.

* * *

**NPOV**

We were all sitting in the living room, well all of us except for Piper, Phoebe and Paige and Grandma Esme since they where pacing around worried about there children. Grandpa Carlisle haven't left Wyatt's side since they have left. I was starting to get worried, that a lie I got worried about 30 minutes ago now I was panicking. They've been gone for more then an hour.

We all got pulled from our thoughts when Wyatt's wound started to glow, all the blood that escaped was now going back, and he was starting to get up.

"It's okay son, deep breaths. Every thing is going to be all right." Leo said rushing to Wyatt's side.

"Mom, dad where's Chris and Mel?" Wyatt asked looking at everyone worried faces.

"They are in the underworld, they have been there for more then and hour. They were vanquishing the Triad to save you." Wyatt suddenly turned perplexed.

"I hope they are alright. Why did they go they only putted them selves in danger, the Triad come on."

"They were worried about you, everyone was." When Phoebe finished talking I decided to show Wyatt how worried everyone was. I walked over to Wyatt and placed my hand on his check, he flinch by my hit, but closed his eyes to concentrate better in what I was showing him.

About twenty minutes later, I was finished. Wyatt smiled at me.

"Pretty cool powers, that one of yours." He closed his eyes for a moment. "They are coming."

"How do you now?" Grandpa Carlisle asked him perplexed.

"It's a brother to brother thing, I can sense Chris orbing." Right when he finished talking Chris orbed in with mom and dad on his left side and Aunt Rose on his right side. Each of the three vampires where caring a body.

"Put the bodies on the floor." The three did as Chris said and each took about two to three steps back. "Aunt Paige, Wyatt, help me here. I couldn't heal them down there, they put a spell anti-healing in the cave." Chris said kneeling down to Phoenix, I think, Wyatt ran to his sister and started healing her, while Paige ran to her son to heal him.

Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper appeared with Patience, I think, Phoebe ran to her youngest daughter side. And embraced her on a big hug.

Paige was the first one to finished healing.

"Deep breaths honey, everything is going to be alright." Paige said helping her son up. A few moments late Wyatt was finish healing Melinda.

"Hey sis, thanks for help save me." Wyatt said giving Melinda a big hug.

"You got to thank Chris for the plan." Melinda said when Wyatt let her go, she ran to her mother and father embrace. Chris took a while longer to heal Phoenix fully.

When she woke up, the first on to run for her was her mother.

"Oh, Phoenix I'm so glad you're alright and awake."

"Chris, where's Patty, Penny and Prue?"

"Right behind you mom." Patty and Penny said together.

"Thank god!" Paige said turning around. I went over to Chris and patted him on the back, when he turned around he gave me a huge smile and we hugged each other.

* * *

**HEY GUYS SO NEXT CHAPTER THERE WHILE BE A BIG SURPRISE!!I WAS THINKING ABOUT A SEQUEL TO THIS STROY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THAT!!  
HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE WAS THE BIGGEST ONE I EVER WROUTE!!  
AND DON"T FORGET REVIEW!!**

**Bye, **

**DreamingTwi-21**


	13. Epoligue

**Ch. 12**

**Epoligue**

_Previous:_

_"Chris, where's Patty, Penny and Prue?"_

_"Right behind you mom." Patty and Penny said together._

_"Thank god!" Paige said turning around. I went over to Chris and patted him on the back, when he turned around he gave me a huge smile and we hugged each other._

**NPOV(Four years later)  
**

I remember four years ago when I first met Chris, he was 16, and he was powerful.

We feel in love in the moment we looked in each other eyes, his Uncle said that we were soul mates. At first my dad didn't like so much the idea but with time he kind of started to now Chris, and liked him even more. Mom liked him in the moment she realized he was a good kid, Granpa Carlisle didn't really mind, he love the knowledge Chris has about magic and is always asking Chris questions. Grandma Esme loves cooking to someone else, sometimes Grandma Esme and Piper cook together for the hole Halliwell family, plus me of course. Uncle Emmet likes when Chris, or anyone else on the family develops a new power, because then they can practice on him. Uncle Jasper likes having his best friend of humans times back, he even got over the blood lust thing, sometimes some demons attack, and when one of the Halliwells bleed to Uncle Jasper doesn't make a difference. Aunt Alice likes to go shopping with Phoebe and Piper, it really good, because then Aunt Alice doesn't keep asking for us to go shopping with her. Aunt Rosalie, well this one took sometime to get used to Chris, it was worse, two years ago, when the Angel of Destiny came and said that Piper was pregnant and that Chris could decide to become a full time whitelighter, that way he wouldn't age anymore, he would live forever and he would still have his witch powers, and would still be a Charmed One.

_-Flashback-_

_Chris and I were sitting in the love sit, Prue, Patty and Penny were in the cough watching TV Coop and Henry were in the cough across there watching TV as well, while Uncle Jasper was playing chess with Leo, Granpa Carlisle was in his study. Grandma was in the kitchen cooking with Piper, Mom and Mel. Aunt Alice was with Phoebe and Paige. Dad was watching Wyatt practice his new power in Uncle Emmet, and Aunt Rosalie and Henry Jr. were tuning a new car Aunt Rosalie bought._

_I was watching, staring at Chris, when Phoebe came through the doors looking a bit panicked._

"_Okay, HALLIWELLS, get in the room right now!!" Phoebe was pacing in the room, Paige and Aunt Alice sat at the only sofa left, dad, Uncle Emmet and Wyatt entered in the room, in the moment Wyatt saw his Aunt he froze, actually all Halliwells that were in the room seemed frozen. Henry Jr. and Aunt Rose were one of the last ones to arrive. Followed by Granpa Carlisle. _

"_Okay Pheebs stop pacing, or you are going to give us a heart attack." Paige said sarcastically._

"_Okay guys I just had a premonition, the Angel of Destiny I coming." Everyone in the room breathed again._

"_That's it? I thought that a demon was going to attack and we were going to get killed." Wyatt said walking up next to Mel._

"_Um can someone please explain us, Cullens, who the Angel of Destiny is?" Uncle Emmet said._

"_Emmet the Angel of Destiny is…Mom care to explain." Chris said._

"_Okay um…lets see…the Angle of Destiny…okay I don't know how to explain it, Leo…you go you are the one with most knowledge about magic." Piper said waving her hands toward Leo._

"_I would say that Chris is the one with most knowledge here, since he is the walking Book of Shadows, as Wyatt says." I looked at Chris, he had a look that said 'if looks could kill'. "But all right I will explain to you guys what the Angel of Destiny is, the Angel of Destiny, is the one who controls people destinies, if some one fulfilled there destiny, the Angel can give him the alternative to continue living life that way or not, they are on top of everyone, they are the ones who control everything. They are on top of the Elders. And looks like someone here fulfilled his destiny or else the Angel wouldn't come." _

_-End of Flashback-_

I remember that Chris didn't even need to think twice. That night we figure out that Piper was pregnant, again. At first Rosalie was mad because Piper could get pregnant and she could not. But in the end Rosalie realized that Piper would be around since Chris was always around so the baby would come to and she would be able to play and help take care of him.

Piper had a boy, she named him after her father, Victor, Wyatt loves playing with him, his first word even was 'Wy'. So looks like there will always be a bond between them, even though Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige said that the biggest bond there where was between Chris and Wyatt.

Even if Chris became a full time whitelighter, he still helped Wyatt and Mel vanquish demons or save innocents, since his baby brother Victor isn't at the age to do that. Chris some nights doesn't come home because of his charges, in the begging I didn't like it, Piper said she didn't like it either when Leo didn't come home and she said it didn't get better but with time you get used to that idea, and I did, i got used to the idea that Chris was meant to do good, so I learned to except it.

Today Chris and I were celebrating our forth year, since we met and started dating.

"Ness, can we talk?" Chris asked from the door, I was in the moment reading 'Romeo and Juliet' I bored from mom.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked, marking the page of the book and walking towards him.

"How about Golden Gate Bridge?" He said passing his arm around my shoulder. Golden Gate was my second favorite place, the first was our meadow. There was the place we first kissed, and at the Golden Gate was the place we first said we loved each other.

"All right, Golden Gate it is." With that Chris orbed us to the Bridge, the first time I remember I got a little scared, but now I was used to it.

"Ness, um, I don't really now how to say this but I'm going to try." Chris said putting his hand on his pocket. He knelled in front of me…OH MY GOD!!! "Renesmee, when I first saw you my heart betted faster, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, trustful, caring person in the world. And I love for all your qualities, I know you are not perfect but neither am I, but when I'm with you I feel complete. I can't live without you. So I ask you a question. WILL. YOU. MARRY. ME?"

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yeees!!" He took his hand out of his pocket and showed me the most beautiful ring.

"This was my grandma's, then later my mom's and now it's yours." He putted the ring on my third finger, where it would stay forever.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!**

**I WAS THINKING OF A SEQUEL WHAT DO YOU THINK???**

**MY FIRST STORY COMPLETE!!**

**REMEMBER REVIEW, IF YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL!!**

**Bye,**

**DreamingTwi-21**


End file.
